If We Ever Meet Again
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Severus Snape is the most despised teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Rachel Hunter, a beautiful redhead who reminds him of Lily is a troublemaking prankster who constantly makes fun of him and plays on jokes him. He gives her detention and she continues no matter what. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had just come back from buying some prank supplies at Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. I was preparing to get back at my least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Severus Snape.**_

 _ **This man was awful. He was cruel and vile. He had given me a hard time since first year. Now I was in fourth.**_

 _ **Tomorrow in class i would show him just how much he deserved what was coming to him.**_

 _ **The next morning,**_

 _ **I got ready for breakfast as usual.**_

 _ **Then I left for the Great Hall.**_

 _ **In the extravagant dining hall, decorations for Halloween adorned the ceiling.**_

 _ **I kept a blank face as my eyes looked up to the High Table.**_

 _ **The Potions Master was watching me from above with a deep frown next to Dumbledore.**_

 _ **He then turned to the Headmaster and the two continued talking.**_

 _ **I ate quickly and then left for Potions.**_

 _ **My plan was simple. I would wait for Severus to arrive in class and then I'd throw one of the dungbombs under his desk. I had more I could use, but two or three should be good enough to get the message across to leave me the fuck alone, right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I sat at my table in the front waiting for Severus to arrive.**_

 _ **The students poured into the room.**_

 _ **A few minutes later, the scowling Potions Master sauntered into the room as if he were some type of dynasty.**_

 _ **His charcoal eyes scanned the room until they fell upon me. Severus took a deep breath as his eyes continued to scrutinize the rest of the class.**_

 _ **"Most of you will likely not pass this class as you are too incompetent and insolent to comply with simple instruction." His velvet voice plagued our ears.**_

 _ **Snape sighed as he looked at me again. "However, some of you may yet have hope."**_

 _ **He crossed his arms over his chest. "Today you will be writing an essay on the potion Confusing Concoction. I expect this essay to be at least three inches thick and to describe the brewing procedure step by step and include the appropriate ingredients also used. Tomorrow, you must successfully brew this potion to receive a satisfactory mark."**_

 _ **Severus sneered. "Get to work."**_

 _ **He strode over to his desk, sighing loudly. As he took the quill out of ink, the potioneer glanced at me carefully.**_

 _ **I almost decided not to prank him.**_

 _ **Snape's eyes broke from mine and he began scribbling across parchment on his desk.**_

 _ **I took the three dungbombs out of my bag remarkably without anyone noticing. I placed them on the floor and kicked them underneath his desk.**_

 _ **Severus did a double take to the floor before they went off.**_

 _ **I tried not to laugh but my face turned crimson and tears were pouring from my eyes.**_

 _ **Severus was coughing deeply in his chair before his eyes shot up at me.**_

 _ **"Miss Hunter." He growled out between coughs. The black haired man waved the foul smelling smoke from his face. He fixed me with a cold glare, although he was too overwhelmed at the moment with a coughing fit to confront me.**_

 _ **Most of the class was laughing uncontrollably at this point.**_

 _ **"Miss Hunter!" Severus roared as soon as he recovered from coughing.**_

 _ **I looked at him guiltlessly. "I didn't do anything, professor."**_

 _ **Severus approached my table and leaned over the desk, peering into my eyes. "Perhaps you believe you will fool others, Miss Hunter. There is no fooling me."**_

 _ **"I don't know what you're talking about."**_

 _ **"I know you, Hunter..." Snape seethed above my face. "And I know this is just the kind of escapade that you would pull."**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Fine...I won't deny it, sir." I admitted.**_

 _ **Shock flashed across his face for a moment before vanishing without a trace. "Stay after class, Miss Hunter." Severus frowned deeply at me. He balled a fist to his lips and coughed deeply, expelling remnants of the smoke from his lungs.**_

 _ **Severus inhaled sharply, his eyes lingering on me. He sighed heavily from his lungs and walked back to his desk.**_

 _ **"Return to your work. Anyone caught without their essay will receive detention." Severus snapped at the others, who quieted down by this time.**_

 _ **He cast another fixed gaze in my direction before returning to the stack of parchment on his desk.**_

 _ **Severus shot quick glances at me during the remainder of class.**_

 _ **Hermione shot me a look of pity once the class ended. "Maybe you can sneak out of this."**_

 _ **I made a mad dash for the door only to have my wrist pulled back by someone from behind. "Going so soon, Miss Hunter?"**_

 _ **Obsidian orbs peered into me, as if examining my soul.**_

 _ **"Let me go." I said calmly.**_

 _ **The Potions Master brought his other fist to his lips and coughed intensely, glaring at me. He coughed again to clear his lungs thoroughly.**_

 _ **Severus sighed and withdrew his grip on my wrist. "Why did you choose to pull a practical joke today, Miss Hunter? What horrific atrocity have I committed against you to deserve this?"**_

 _ **"You seriously have no idea." I said, rubbing my arm where his grasp had been.**_

 _ **Severus searched my eyes. He drew in a deep breath and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "I know I have been rather harsh with you in the past. However, I am willing to reduce the hostility between us."**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **"Yes, Miss Hunter." Severus told me. His dark eyes bored into me. It was beginning to become uncomfortable. "I will be more lenient and patient with you."**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **He sighed. "Then you shall have no desire to play these games with me anymore."**_

 _ **Our faces were only a few inches apart.**_

 _ **"After detention this evening, of course."**_

 _ **"Detention?" I asked in disbelief.**_

 _ **Severus looked down his large nose at me. "You did not believe there would be no punishment, did you?"**_

 _ **"You just said you would be more lenient!" I protested.**_

 _ **The potioneer raised an eyebrow at me. "In the future, yes. Consider yourself fortunate that I am being merciful this time, Miss Hunter. I could punish you far more severely...if you wish."**_

 _ **"No, I don't. I don't wish for that at all."**_

 _ **Severus sighed heavily. "I shall make you a deal. If you cease to be an exhausting and annoying prankster, I will indeed be more lenient."**_

 _ **I nodded. "Ok."**_

 _ **Severus frowned at me. "You may go now, Miss Hunter. I expect to see you this evening immediately following dinner." He walked back toward his desk.**_

 _ **"Yes, sir." I said politely.**_

 _ **Severus coughed deeply for a moment, turning away from the parchment on the desk and diverting the path of germs into his hand.**_

 _ **"Sir, are you ok?"**_

 _ **He coughed again, clearing his lungs.**_

 _ **"Professor?"**_

 _ **Severus turned from the desk to face me in the doorway. He glared darkly at me.**_

 _ **I flinched a bit. "Sir...are you ok?"**_

 _ **Severus frowned deeply at me. He approached me slowly from the desk.**_

 _ **"Why, Miss Hunter?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Why do you wish to know? You caused this."**_

 _ **"I-I'm sorry." I stammered.**_

 _ **Severus softened considerably. He sighed. "Forgive me, Miss Hunter. Please, by all means...get to your next class."**_

 _ **I nodded and scurried out of the room.**_

 _ **Severus rubbed his temples and sighed loudly. He walked back to his desk and began marking parchment.**_


End file.
